


Герои нашего времени

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Небольшая отсылка к 1x19 и 2x20





	

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая отсылка к 1x19 и 2x20

Дэнни нервно прокрутил в руках ручку зонтика. Дождевые капли разлетелись во все стороны. Послышалось чье-то ругательство. Кажется, опять возмущался Халк.

— Простите, — не оборачиваясь пробурчал Дэнни, хотя он меньше всего чувствовал сожаление по этому поводу: он стоял в огромной очереди, лило, как из ведра, сзади него, в буквальном смысле этого слова, рычал мужик в костюме Халка на малейшее неверное движение в его сторону, спереди стоял парень в костюме какой-то укуренной белки, чей хвост постоянно лупил его по лицу, а то и цеплялся за спицы зонта, чем каждый раз вызывал настоящую катастрофу местного масштаба. Дэнни уже начал сомневаться, не сойдет ли он тут с ума.

— Еще раз хочу выразить свою признательность за то, что предложили сходить на это мероприятие, — прервал его нерадужные мысли Макс. Он стоял с Дэнни под одним зонтом. — Знаю, вам не очень интересны такие вещи, к тому же ваш первый поход на конвенцию был омрачен расследованием убийства. Надеюсь, в этот раз вы получите удовольствие.

Дэнни хотелось многое на это сказать: ему действительно все это было крайне неинтересно, костюмы вне Хэллуинской суматохи всегда вызывали у него чувство диссонанса, а иногда и настороженности. Большинство окружающих сейчас его людей говорили на каком-то странном языке, и ведь это даже не гавайский. Но сегодня он старался не думать об этом. После того, как нашелся настоящий убийца матери Макса, тот был как будто бы немного не в себе. Слишком тихий, больше обычного сосредоточенный. Стив тоже заметил перемены, и они вместе решили отвлечь Макса от его безусловно не самых приятных мыслей. На удачу как раз в эти выходные проводили очередную конвенцию. Если Макс и был удивлен их предложением, то очень хорошо это скрыл.

— Не стоит. Я... в смысле, мы, мы со Стивом всегда мечтали... эээм, вернуться, и изучить все получше, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Верно, Стив? Уверен, тебе сейчас очень удобно в твоем геройском костюме. Может, научит тебя хотя бы иногда брать с собой зонт, умник.

Стив в ответ лишь улыбнулся. Дэнни готов был отдать должное его выдержке: будучи одетым в не самый удобный вариант костюма Бэтмена, наспех найденный в ближайшем магазине проката одежды, тот мокнул под дождем без явных страданий. Возможно, все дело было в огромном плотном плаще, под которым без труда пряталась от дождя и одетая в костюм Робина Грейси.

— Дядя Стив сказал, что дождь скоро закончится, Дэнно.

— И мы, конечно же, верим ему на слово, обезьянка, — подмигнул ей Дэнни. — Но я все же надеюсь, что скоро закончится эта очередь, и мы окажемся внутри. У меня рука болит держать этот зонт, а Стив уже по двадцатому разу осматривается, что само по себе тревожно.

— Не выдумывай, Дэнни.

— Склонен согласится, — кивнул Макс. — Из-за вашего пристального взгляда парень в костюме Зорро уже пятый раз перебегает с места на место.

— Наверняка, это преступник.

— Детка, просто признай, что ты сам хотел костюм Зорро и подозреваешь, что именно этот хмырь тебя опередил.

Признание, конечно, не последовало. Стив лишь еще раз кинул хмурый взгляд в сторону несчастного Зорро.

— Не переживайте, коммандер, — доброжелательно заметил Макс, — вам и костюм Бэтмена очень даже подходит.

— Не льсти ему, — свободной рукой Дэнни похлопал по плечу Макса, — Вот кто действительно хорошо сегодня выглядит, так это ты, дружище. Уверен, сделаешь фурор среди всех этих бэтменов и суперменов.

— Эй!

— Помолчи, неандерталец. Просто помолчи.

— Благодарю, — смущенно улыбнулся Макс, — хотя, думаю, что вы вряд ли представляете, чей именно костюм я одел.

Дэнни осмотрел Макс еще раз и покачал головой.

— Нет. Все еще нет. Расскажешь?

Макс с удивлением на него посмотрел. Дэнни постарался изобразить на лице интерес, давая понять, что не против небольшое экскурса в мир гиков. Макс немного замялся, начал неровно, частенько посматривая в его сторону, словно боясь, что тот в любой момент упадет от скуки . Но увлечение дало о себе знать — вскоре он рассказывал с таким жаром, что Дэнни невольно заслушался и даже вместе со Стивом и Грейси стал подбадривать его вопросами и шутками. Потом к их беседе присоединились и другие люди из очереди. Даже Халк сменил злобу на милость — смеялся вместе со всеми.

Они не сразу заметили, когда кончился дождь и подошла их очередь входить в здание.

Дэнни стряхивал зонт и пытался всунуть его в чехол, когда Макс сказал:

— Знаете, детектив, а вы ведь тоже вполне себе герой.

— Вот только без костюма, — усмехнулся Дэнни.

— Некоторым он и не нужен. Спасибо. Всем вам спасибо.

— Для чего еще нужна семья, м?


End file.
